


A Little Doctor in the Big Sky

by AlphaShae



Category: One Piece
Genre: All the fluffy Chopper feels, Gen, Humor, Nakama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae
Summary: After the battle with Enel, Chopper tries to help as many injured as possible, and find his scattered Nakama.





	

After the fighting was finally over and the ancient golden bell had rung in a new era of peace over the land of Skypiea, there was utter chaos as everyone tried to find their loved ones and tend to the wounded. The strawhats were separated again in the confusion, and Chopper was frantically trying to assist every patient while hunting down his friends. He ignored his own wounds and singed fur as he set bones, sewed cuts and bandaged burns. That scary guy, Wiper, was one of the most critical patients, and that careless monster of a swordsman, Zoro, was almost as badly injured as the Shandian. Chopper tended his crewmate after setting Wiper’s arm - at the swordsman’s insistence - but he made sure to bandage Zoro thoroughly as the little doctor pestered the swordsman with questions about what had happened while he was unconscious. It worried him immensely that Zoro had lost track of the others during the worst of the attack, and Chopper knew that he wouldn’t be able to settle until he’d made sure they all were alright. 

Some were more predictable than others, and it didn’t take long for the little reindeer to follow the smell of food and find Sanji at a fire pit. Nami was there too talking with some of the locals about treasure. Chopper wasn’t at all surprised by the spectacle of Sanji twirling around with a ladle, making dumb, mushy eyes at the uncaring navigator. Sanji knew how to clean and care for his own wounds - so unless he needed stitches somewhere, chances were Chopper could leave him alone. Nami also appeared to be fine. She already was wearing bandages on her hands and arms. She must have seen one of the Shandian’s healers. He might ask her later to let him examine her injuries. However, she didn’t appear to be in pain as she lounged on a fallen pillar curiously examining some old knick-knacks as an older woman animatedly lectured about traditional pottery.

On the far side of the ruins, Chopper found Luffy playing with that huge monster snake. It took the reindeer quite some time to tackle and examine the hyperactive rubberman. It turned out that in spite of his energy, Luffy actually needed several stitches. Chopper lectured him thoroughly about getting himself impaled - again - but it seemed that their captain hadn’t learned anything from the incident with Crocodile… Chopper knew that his sound, medical advice had gone and bounced straight off that rubber brain when Luffy clapped his hat back on his head, ruffled Chopper’s head-fur, and bounded off to pester a nearby Shandian carrying a platter of fruit. 

Chopper straightened his hat in annoyance as he checked to make sure he still had plenty of bandages and antiseptic. He looked up as Robin approached, looking relatively unscathed, “Is everyone doing well, doctor?”

Nodding, Chopper gathered up his supplies, “Zoro and Luffy were pretty hurt, but I don’t think it’ll be life-threatening. Are you hurt, Robin?”

“That’s good to hear.” Robin gave him a slight smile, “And thank you for your concern, but I am fine.”

Chopper sighed with relief, “Thank goodness.”

So that left Usopp.

Looking around, Chopper asked, “Have you seen, Usopp?”

Robin’s smile disappeared and she shook her head, “I’m afraid not, doctor, but perhaps one of the soldiers have seen him.”

“You’re right!” Chopper perked up at the suggestion and made a beeline for the nearest group of Skypieans with Robin on his heels. However, no one in that group knew anything about the sniper. Or the next group he asked. Or the next. 

The longer Chopper went without seeing his longnosed friend the more anxious he became. He asked everyone if they’d seen the sniper as he cleaned burns and bandaged cuts. Eventually the other strawhats got in on the hunt. Chopper couldn’t even be mad at Zoro for getting up too soon, he was that worried.

Sanji was questioning a few men who might have seen Usopp while Luffy picked his nose and the others listened impatiently, when suddenly they became aware of an all-too familiar voice growing louder. Chopper’s heart sank as he rushed over to the men carrying a wailing Usopp between them; perched on their joined hands like he was reclining in a hammock. “Where are you hurt?!”

When Usopp moaned in response, his eyelids fluttering like he was about to faint, Chopper dug through his bag in a panic. Maybe he had internal injuries! If he’d hit his head, or if the lightning had gotten him…

“It hurts…!” Usopp groaned, his head lolling to the side alarmingly.

“WHERE?!” Chopper practically shrieked before snarling at the men setting his friend on the ground, “BE CAREFUL YOU ASSHOLES!”

Usopp weakly moved his hand and poked at his ribs, “Here… oh god maybe my ribs pierced a lung!”

Chopper frowned. The sniper didn’t seem out of breath. Still he dragged out his stethoscope to check.

“Here too!” This time Usopp tapped his finger on his jaw, “It’s clicking and everything! Hurts so bad!”

“But you’re talking fi…”

“OW!” The sniper yelped as he prodded his own sternum, “I’m having a heart attack, Chopper!”

“No you’re not!” Chopper snapped at him testily as he put away his precious stethoscope, “Your heart is fine!”

Usopp blinked, “It is…? But everytime I touch there it hurts so bad!”

“Usopp…” Chopper pulled out his roll of bandages with a glare, “You broke your finger!”

Zoro snorted first, and soon after the whole crew was laughing. Luffy was even rolling around in the grass, holding his gut while the sniper turned redder and redder, “Shut up you guys! I’m lying here, obviously dying of a rare disease and none of you are helping!”

“You may also have a concussion…” Chopper admitted grudgingly as he finished binding up Usopp’s poor finger, “But you’ll be fine as long as you rest properly!”

“The only thing rare about your disease is I think that not even Luffy could be that stupid!” Sanji smirked as he lit up another damn cigarette.

Luffy flopped down by Usopp’s side where he stretched one rubber arm around the sniper and pulled him in for a hug. Chopper didn’t have time to escape before the captain’s other arm wound around his middle and yanked him down too. Luffy chuckled as he held the two of them tight, even though they were both squirming as hard as they could, “Hey guys! Let’s build the biggest bonfire ever and have a feast!” 

“I think the Shandians are one step ahead of you there, Lu.” Sanji gestured over his shoulder with his thumb to where men were stacking logs in the center of a large clearing, “A few of the men told me that they found enough to feed an army in one of the old Priest’s personal storehouses. We’re gonna have one hell of a feast!” He grinned at them all before strolling back to where the Skypieans were setting up numerous roasting spits and grills, “My darling Conis promised to teach me some of the local cuisine!” 

Zoro rolled his eyes as the cook happily skipped away before casually interlacing his fingers behind his head, “Well I’m going to go see what kind of booze they make around here.”

“One of the ladies said that she had some dresses in our size. Come on, Robin!” Nami pulled a still-smirking Robin along with her as she went off to experiment with the local fashions.

Realizing that he wasn’t getting any more sympathy or attention from his crewmates, Usopp shook off Luffy’s loosened grip and gingerly got to his feet, “I’m gonna go see if I can get a few of those dials. They look like they will be really handy, and we might not get another chance to buy them once we’re back on the real ocean!”

Chopper watched his nakama wander off with tired eyes. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he just felt exhausted and sore. He was still having a hard time believing that after everything, they were really all okay. However, he could see his crewmates all smiling and interacting with the locals and it began to sink in that they were all alive. 

Letting out a relieved sob, Chopper closed his eyes and let the happy tears roll down his furry cheeks. The arm around his shoulder squeezed tightly again. Chopper opened his eyes and looked over as Luffy smiled warmly back at him, “Thank you, Chopper! Everyone was able to fight their hardest today because we have you on our crew.”

Wrinkling his brow in confusion, Chopper blinked away his tears, “But I didn’t really do--”

“You’re our doctor,” Luffy interrupted, “And we all know that we can do our best because you take good care of us.” 

Chopper sniffled as fresh tears flooded his vision, “Luffy…!”

“Shishishi!” Chuckling, Luffy gave the little doctor a too-hard slap on the back, “I smell meat! Let’s go eat!”

“Yes!” Chopper nodded eagerly, wiping the last of his tears away with his arm as the captain dashed off in search of food. They had won today because his nakama were strong -- but even strong people need someone to look after their health. Then and there, Chopper resolved to work even harder to become the world’s best doctor so that they could always rely on him.

Feeling re-energized, Chopper ran after Luffy with a big smile, “Wait for me!”

Ahead of him, Luffy laughed, “Hurry, Chopper! Sanji made barbecue!”


End file.
